thefoxmenfandomcom-20200214-history
New Timeline
The New Timeline was a universe which diverged from the timeline of the Original Timeline in 1973. This was because in the Original Timeline, the Wolverine had his mind sent back to his younger body in 1973. Thus, his actions caused a divergence in the timeline resulting in the New Timeline. Due to the ripples of time travel affecting the future as well as the past, several mutants "appeared" much earlier than they normally would. Consequently they became completely different people than whom they were in the Original Timeline. Mutants under this category included Deadpool, Psylocke and Angel among others. Ancient Times: 3600 B.C.E. | 1900 B.C.E. | 1450 B.C.E. | 1200 B.C.E. | 1070 B.C.E. | 430 B.C.E. | 64 | 79 | 800 | 900 19th Century: 1832 | 1845 | 1859 | 1861 Early 20th century: 1900 | 1910 | 1914 | 1917 | 1920 | 1922 World War Two: 1932 | 1933 | 1938 | 1939 | 1940 | 1944 | 1945 The Cold War: 1949 | 1961 | 1962 | 1963 | 1964 | 1965 | 1967 | 1968 | 1969 | 1971 | 1973 | 1974 | 1983 | 1986 21st Century: 2011 | 2023 3600 B.C.E. Events: * En Sabah Nur, the worlds first mutant, displays his powers to the hordes of Egyptians and the Four Horsemen by constructing a pyramid. * Under a unified Egypt, En Sabah Nur creates Clan Akkaba. * As he nears old age, En Sabah Nur is betrayed by the people of Egypt and trapped underground while his Four Horsemen are killed. Deaths: * 30,000-40,000 estimated dead under Nur's reign in Egypt. 1900 B.C.E. Events: * Clan Akkaba destroy the cities of Sodom and Gomorrah. 1450 B.C.E. Events: * After the Minoan Civilization renounce En Sabah Nur, they are slaughtered by Clan Akkaba and all traces of the massacre is removed. Deaths: * 100,000 Minoans are estimated murdered by Clan Akkaba. 1200 B.C.E. Events: * Clan Akkba give a deal to the people of Mycenae to join them in worship of En Sabah Nur. The Mycenaeans rebuff Nur and declare him a false God. In retaliation, Clan Akkaba begins to slaughter Mycenaean villages. Deaths: * 225,000 Mycenaeans are estimated murdered by Clan Akkaba. 1070 B.C.E. Events: * The Egyptian Civilization collapses. 430 B.C.E. Events: * En Sabah Nur becomes regarded as a minor God in the Greek Pantheon, prompting Clan Akkaba to unleash a pestilence that infects Greek lands. Deaths: * 75,000-100,000 die in the Plague of Athens. 64 Events: * After learning that Nero has no intention of making En Sabah Nur a Roman deity, Clan Akkaba revolts in full force. In their rage, Clan Akkaba start a massive fire that engulfs Rome. Deaths: * 500-1000 die in the Great Fire of Rome. 79 Events: * Clan Akkba full power against the city of Pompeii and utterly destroys it. Deaths: * 20,000 die in the Eruption of Mount Vesuvius. 800 Events: * The Mayan Civilization begins to decline due to the machinations of Clan Akkaba. 900 Events: * The Mayan Civilization collapses due to the machinations of Clan Akkaba. 1832 Births: * James Howlett is born. 1845 Events: * James Howlett's bone claw mutation emerges. He kills Thomas Logan and runs away with his half-brother Victor Creed shortly afterwards. 1859 Events: * Charles Darwin publishes his work on evolution and natural selection. 1861 Events: * James and Victor flee to the United States of America where they fight for the Union in the American Civil War. 1914 Events: * Upon returning to Canada, James and Victor fight in World War One. 1917 Births: * John F. Kennedy is born. 1932 Births: * Charles Xavier is born. * Erik Lehnsherr is born. * Edward Moore Kennedy is born. 1933 Births: * Raven Darkholme is born. 1939 Conflicts: * World War Two begins. James and Victor participate once more. 1941 Events: * The mutation of Charles Xavier begins to develop. 1944 Events: * James, without Victor, transfers to the Pacific Front and is captured in Nagasaki. He is placed in a well due to his mutant abilities. * Charles Xavier convinces his parents to adopt Raven Darkholme. * Erik Lehnsherr is placed in a Nazi Concentration Camp, his mutant powers manifest, his mother is killed and he is experimented on by Klaus Schmidt. 1945 Events: * The atomic bomb is dropped on Nagaski. James saves the life of Ichirō Yashida. * Erik is freed by the US forces, Schmidt flees and takes on his real name, Sebastian Shaw. Conflicts: * World War Two ends. 1949 Events: * Erik Lehnsherr travels to New York, arriving in the USA for the first time. 1959 Events: * The Hellfire Club forms. * William Stryker begins his scientific work. 1960 Births: * John F. Kennedy Jr. is born. 1961 Events: * John F. Kennedy approves construction of the Cocoon for his brother Robert F. Kennedy. 1962 Events: * Bolivar Trask begins studying genetics. * Charles Xavier becomes a professor. * The Hellfire Club disbands. * Division X forms and disbands. * The Brotherhood of Mutants forms. * Project WideAwake forms. Conflicts: * The Cuban Missile Crisis. Deaths: * Sebastian Shaw is killed by Magneto. 1963 Events: * Magneto allies himself with Lee Harvey Oswald. * The Psychic EarShield is developed. * The Warren Commission is created. * Construction on the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters begins. Conflicts: * The Assassination of John F. Kennedy. * The Free Magneto movement begins. Births: * Jason Stryker is born. Deaths: * Edwin Partridge is assassinated by Lee Harvey Oswald. * John F. Kennedy is assassinated by Lee Harvey Oswald. * Lee Harvey Oswald is assassinated by Jack Ruby. * Jack Ruby dies from lung cancer. 1964 Events: * Magneto/Erik Lehnsherr gives himself up to Project: WideAwake operatives. He is secretly tried and deemed guilty of first degree murder. He is sentenced to two life sentences and put in a plastic prison * Edward Kennedy suffers a plane crash, his mutant abilities are discovered after his miraculous healing. 1965 Events: * The Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters opens. It later shuts down due to the Vietnam War. 1967 Events: * Lehnsherr destroys two of his holding cells. * Bolivar Trask founds Trask Industries with the hopes of creating Sentinels to stop the mutant race. He creates the perfect plastic prison for Magneto. * Bolivar Trask revolutionizes prosthetics by creating artificially generated limbs due to his study of DNA. 1968 Events: * RFK secretly admits to his mutant abilities. Births: * Scott Summers is born. * Jean Grey is born. * Jubilation Lee is born. * Kurt Wagner is born. Deaths: * RFK is assassinated in a case unrelated to his mutation. 1969 Events: * John F. Kennedy Jr. undergoes treatment for his facial scarring. 1971 Events: * Trask Industries starts the Tandem Initiative. 1972 Conflicts: * The Watergate Scandal occurs. 1973 Events: * 8732 Sentinels are produced. * A skin treatment called Atavact-D is developed for JFK Jr. using the bone marrow of Ted Kennedy at Westfield Medical Research Labs. * The conscience of the Wolverine arrives from the Original Timeline into his younger body to stop the rise of the Sentinels. * The Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters is reopened. * Erik Lehnsherr flees to Poland and takes the new name Henryk Gurzsky. * Jubilation Lee is one of the first mutants recruited into the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. * William Stryker is promoted to Colonel, allowing him to turn Wolverine into Weapon X. Conflicts: * The Battle for the Future is fought. 1974 Events: * Henryk Gurzsky marries Magda while telling her all about his past as Magneto. Births: * Nina Gurzsky is born to Henryk Gurzsky and Magda Gurzsky. 1983 Events: * Charles Xavier begins plans to expand the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and add a university. * Due to a greatly weakened Clan Akkaba, Moira MacTaggert accidentally awakens En Sabah Nur. * Kurt Wagner is rescued by Raven Darkholme. * En Sabah Nur recruits Ororo Munroe, Psylocke and Angel to his cause as his first new Horsemen. * Scott Summers is enrolled by his brother Alex Summers into the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. * Henryk Gurzsky abandons his old identity and retakes that of Magneto. * En Sabah Nur recruits Magneto to his cause as his last new Horseman. * En Sabah Nur disarms the world of its nuclear weapons. * Charles Xavier is kidnapped by En Sabah Nur and the Four Horsemen. * William Stryker kidnaps several mutants following En Sabah Nur's awakening. * The X-Men are finally brought back to protect the world from evil mutants. * The Essex Corporation collect samples of Weapon X. Deaths: * Magda Gurzsky is killed by a stray arrow. * Nina Gurzsky is killed by a stray arrow. * Alex Summers is killed by an exploding Blackbird. * En Sabah Nur is killed by the Phoenix. Conflicts: * The Battle of Cairo is fought. 1986 Births: * Peter Rasputin is born. 2011 Events: * A magnitude 5.8 earthquake is inflicted on Washington, D.C. 2023 Events: * Wolverine's conscience of the Original Timeline returns to his body, making him the only person able to remember that timeline. Category:New Timeline